


Никто и звать никак

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), SCP Foundation
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Isolation, Killing, Legal Trouble, Loneliness, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Police, Self-Hatred, Slash, Superpowers, Unwanted Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: – Я бы мог даже убить человека, и никто бы на меня не подумал. Я могу крутануть этот руль так, что мы съедем в кювет, и ты падёшь смертью храбрых – и никто на меня не подумает. Совсем. Я как невидимка, Хэнк, как грёбанная невидимка.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> ссылка на описание объекта SCP-1504: http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1504  
> Коннор сильно отличается от оригинального, но в процессе вы поймёте, почему я выбрал именно Коннора.  
> приятного чтения!
> 
> p.s.: главы могут редактироваться.

В круглосуточно открытом магазине на окраине Детройта всегда было тихо в это время суток. Оно и понятно – посреди ночи за покупками решат сходить немногие, особенно в такой район, как этот.  
Джулай сегодня вышла подменить приятеля, который пару недель назад схлопотал растяжение и теперь не выходил на работу, отлёживаясь дома и грызя чипсы. Девушке приходилось приходить на работу в девять вечера и всю ночь не смыкать глаз, развлекая себя просмотром ночных телеканалов и пересчётом кассы. Если бы не дневной сон, она бы, конечно, прикорнула прямо на этом стуле за прилавком, но увы, столько сна даже человеческому организму не было нужно.  
Так что Джулай откровенно скучала, пролистывая дешёвый журнальчик, взятый со стойки, когда в магазинчик наконец-то зашли.

Обычно продавцы, работающие по ночам, ещё раздражительнее дневных по простым причинам – никому не хочется торчать всю ночь на работе. Джулай же готова была выть от скуки, а потому вскочила с места с самым благожелательным видом, на который была способна в два часа ночи.

– Что-нибудь подсказать? – да, это был обычный продуктовый, в который все заходят либо с чётко установленным списком продуктов, либо «просто посмотреть», но Джулай всё равно решила испытать удачу и немного поболтать с полуночным посетителем.  
– Нет, благодарю, – мужчина, зашедший в магазин, учтиво кивнул и направился в дальнюю его часть, к прилавку с чипсами.

Девушка едва заметно фыркнула и направилась следом за ним.

– Извините мне мою навязчивость, просто посреди ночи в магазине совершенно не с кем поговорить, – она подошла ближе и заметила, что мужчина молод и красив собой. Джулай вся подобралась и улыбнулась только шире. – Не скажете, у вас вечеринка или что-то в этом духе? Зачем понадобилось выходить в магазин в такое позднее время?

Мужчина посмотрел на неё, и его лицо смягчилось.

– Проголодался, – просто ответил он. – Да и не спится совсем.

Он набрал даже несколько пачек с чипсами и двинулся к прилавку с напитками, Джулай последовала за ним, всё также сияя улыбкой.

– Не опасно выходить на улицу? Этот район не для ночных прогулок.  
– Я не боюсь, – незнакомец улыбнулся так, что у Джулай едва не подкосились ноги – ох уж эти мимолётные влюблённости.

Мужчина направился к кассе, и девушка быстро засеменила за ним. Она надеялась ещё поболтать с незнакомцем и узнать его имя. И, может быть, ещё телефончик.  
Она не сводила с него глаз. Мужчина взгромоздил покупки на ленту и улыбнулся ей, сунув руки в карманы, отчего у Джулай пропустило удар молодое сердечко.  
Она начала пробивать покупки, как вдруг касса выдала ошибку, сообщая, что лоток пуст. Джулай подняла бровь – она буквально час назад пересчитывала деньги – и открыла кассу, убеждаясь, что их нет.

– Ох, как же так… – она покосилась в сторону незнакомца, но тот ничего не трогал – она сама наблюдала за ним – да и электронная карта от кассы была только у неё. Девушка растерянно заморгала, понимая, какие проблемы будут у неё утром, и не понимая, как такое могло произойти.  
– Что-то случилось? – с беспокойством спросил мужчина, возвращая Джулай на секундочку в реальность.  
– Я… думаю, мы закрыты, – она не могла нажать тревожную кнопку, потому что мужчина не причинял ей вред и выглядел так же растерянно, как и она сама. – Извините.  
– А покупки?

Девушка оглядела пачки чипсов и бутылки с газировкой, а затем посмотрела в тёплые карие глаза парня – и растаяла.

– За мой счёт, – буркнула Джулай, сама не зная, зачем.

Мужчина заулыбался так, словно эта поблажка Джулай стоила того, и, забрав покупки, поблагодарил её, после выходя на улицу, оставив девушку в растерянности искать телефон и набирать номер босса. Скорее всего, все подозрения падут на неё, и Джулай уже чувствовала, как её затаскают по судам.  
Но логического объяснения пропавшим деньгам найти не могла.

***

1504-ый вышел из магазина, почти обнимая «купленные» припасы на ночь. Конечно, еда была так себе, но он бы не рискнул набрать чего-то съестного, не зная, где ему придётся ночевать и будет ли он ночевать под крышей вообще.  
Где-то в глубине души ему было жалко продавщицу. У молодой ещё совсем девушки будут крупные проблемы из-за него, но деваться было некуда. Нет, от голода он бы не умер – он уже проверял, не сработало, – однако мучиться от невыносимой боли ой как не хотелось.  
Ровно так же, как не хотелось подставлять окружающих ни в чём не виноватых людей, но выбора у него не было.

_SCP-1504 зашёл в магазин, надеясь, что на него просто не обратят внимания – лишний раз светить своим лицом даже с его способностями он не хотел. Однако его желанию сбыться было не суждено, и за ним уже увязалась девушка с сияющими блондом волосами и чудесными голубыми глазами._   
_Чёрт, а ведь вечер начался почти идеально!_

_– Что-нибудь подсказать? – прощебетала девушка, уже почти выбегая из-за прилавка._   
_– Нет, – буркнул 1504-ый, стараясь скрыться где-нибудь в глубине магазина._

_Но то ли его альтер-эго ответило иначе, то ли девушка не восприняла его тон как убедительный, но она уже направлялась к нему. Взгляд невольно зацепился за стройные ноги и пышную грудь, но парень поспешил спрятать глаза. Впрочем, вряд ли бы что-то поменялось, продолжи он смотреть._

1504-ый уже достаточно отошёл от магазина, вывалил пакеты на скамейку, устроился где-то посередине его припасов и принялся ужинать. Хотя, судя по времени суток, это скорее был очень ранний завтрак.  
Что делать дальше он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
То, что он знал наверняка – лаборатории Фонда в Детройте не было. Это значило, что при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах его не будут искать в течение шести месяцев. Благо, альтер-эго сумело достаточно убедительно воздействовать на сотрудников Фонда того места, где его держали.  
Не то чтобы он рвался на свободу. Что здесь, что там – ничего не изменится. По крайней мере, так он думал в течение десяти лет, что его держали в крохотной комнате глубоко под землёй.  
Сбежать оттуда, несмотря даже на его способности, было непросто. Но, выйдя на поверхность, 1504-ый понял, сколько всего пропустил – по Земле уже ходили андроиды, эти высокотехнологичные машины, созданные помогать человеку. Даже сейчас, завернув в переулок, где между домами до сих пор висели старые провода, он мог видеть, как мимо проходят андроиды – по сути, только они и не боялись выйти на улицу в столь поздний час.  
Странно, что продавщицу из круглосуточного магазинчика до сих пор не заменили на андроида.

_– Извините мне мою навязчивость, просто посреди ночи в магазине совершенно не с кем поговорить. Не скажете, у вас вечеринка или что-то в этом духе? Зачем понадобилось выходить в магазин в такое позднее время?_

_1504-ый снова посмотрел на неё, и на этот раз задержал взгляд чуть дольше._

_– Грудь у тебя зачёт, – хмыкнул он, сам не зная, зачем. – И ножки ничего так._

_Он вовсе не был таким. Он не хотел оскорблять девушку – ему вообще больше нравились мужчины. Но слишком уж её формы были вызывающими. И это он ещё рискует, выходя на улицу ночью?_   
_Он понятия не имел, что услышала девушка, но если бы она отвесила ему пощёчину, он был бы счастлив._   
_Вместо пощёчины девушка, кажется, только шире улыбнулась. 1504-ый вздохнул, решая больше и не пытаться вызвать реакцию на его настоящие слова – по крайней мере, у этой девушки, – набрал чипсов и газировки._

_– Не опасно выходить на улицу? Этот район не для ночных прогулок._   
_– Похуй, – 1504-ый стремительно направился к кассе, желая как можно скорее оказаться на улице._

Несмотря на то, что с побега прошла почти неделя, он до сих пор слишком ярко помнил, как пробирался через этажи подземной лаборатории. Сперва он старался скрываться, но затем не учёл одну-единственную камеру на углу коридора – и всё. С Фондом шутки плохи – одна ошибка может стоить жизни.  
Благо, его ещё нужно было постараться убить.  
Сирена активировалась тут же, и из всех щелей стали выбегать тяжеловооруженные охранники. 1504-ый сначала запаниковал, но затем понял, что должен делать – и делал.  
Делал, стараясь не думать, что у работников Фонда тоже есть семья и дети. Делал, недоумевая, откуда он так хорошо знает анатомию человека, что почти не промахивается и умудряется сделать всё быстро и почти безболезненно. Делал до тех пор, пока не смог вдохнуть свежий воздух, убегая по плацу навстречу солнцу и свободе, оставляя за собой кровавые следы.  
Он умял уже три пачки чипсов. У него тряслись руки – от воспоминаний, от усталости, от холода. Да, он убил и будет убивать, чтобы защитить себя, чтобы не попасть в Фонд снова.  
Ему нравится этот мир. Жаль, что он нравится ему недостаточно.

Кажется, 1504-ый унёс больше, чем смог съесть. Плюнув на оставшиеся пачки и бутылки, он поднялся и зашагал по спящему городу. Куда – он и сам не знал, но хотелось ввязаться во что-то такое, чтобы голову прекратили занимать навязчивые мысли. Может, даже во что-то опасное.  
Лишь бы больше не убивать невиновных.

_– Ох, как же так… – девушка побледнела, и 1504-ый видел подступающую истерику. Не сейчас, и даже не этой ночью – но в ближайшее время и на очень долгий срок._   
_– Мне жаль, – он перегнулся через ленту и забрал деньги из открытой кассы, тотчас кладя их во внутренний карман куртки._   
_– Я… думаю, мы закрыты. Извините._   
_– Мне очень жаль._

_Она ему даже понравилась. И не только из-за внешнего вида._

_– За мой счёт, – девушка произнесла это очень тихо._

_Он ещё несколько раз извинялся перед ней. Но ему нужны были деньги и еда, чтобы пережить хотя бы ночь._

Лишь бы больше не красть.


	2. Часть 1

Он не знал, сколько бродил по улицам города, но, когда очнулся от полудрёмы, небо слегка посветлело. Холод пробрался под куртку, и 1504-ый только сейчас ощутил, насколько замёрз – казалось, дрожит каждая клеточка его тела. Ему хотелось выпить, чтобы согреться и собрать в кучу мысли, подумать над следующими своими действиями, но, достав деньги и пересчитав их, он понял, что тогда придётся воровать снова. И стоило ради этих грошей подставлять несчастную девушку?  
Вина цепкой лапой сдавила горло.

Он огляделся. Не то чтобы он знал район или город в целом, но домики вокруг могли бы подсказать, далеко ли отсюда гостиница. Возможно, удастся отыскать съёмную комнату.  
Но нет. Ничего не было.

Да и ещё, вдобавок к холоду, с неба начало капать. 1504-ый чертыхнулся и почти перешёл на бег, ища укрытие.

Стоило пробежать всего лишь пару кварталов, как на пути образовалась пробка из людей. Точнее, зевак – в доме напротив что-то произошло, и вокруг участка – подумать только – парила в воздухе голографическая лента. 1504-ый вдруг понял, что отстал от жизни намного больше, чем думал. Когда его только «взял» Фонд, ленты ещё были вполне себе материальными, нередко оставались валяться на земле после отъезда криминалистов ненужным пластиком.  
Разумеется, в одном месте у него заиграло шило. В конце концов, всё лучше, чем мёрзнуть ночью под дождём.  
Попасть на территорию работы полиции не составило труда. Андроид у ленты лишь косо просканировал его – и пропустил. Если честно, 1504-ый не был уверен, что его способность работает на этих машинах.

– Ты напарник Хэнка? – не успел он зайти внутрь, как его уже остановил незнакомый – кто? офицер? 1504-ый в этом не разбирался.

Оставалось лишь в растерянности кивнуть.

– Ба, а мне казалось, он отказался брать напарника, – полицейский указал на дом. – Хэнк внутри. Он тебя коротко введёт в курс дела, я думаю, но впредь лучше не опаздывай… Как, кстати, тебя зовут?

1504-ый растерялся. Имени у него не было – он вполне привык к своему номеру, а если у него и было оно в прошлом, то он уже и не помнил. Надеясь, что его альтер-эго не подведёт, он ляпнул короткое «Не помню».

– Коннор, значит, – ну, Коннор так Коннор, могло быть и хуже, привыкнет. – Иди работай, Коннор.

1504-ый закивал и почти забежал в дом. Однако желание выбежать появилось сразу же.  
В доме не просто пахло, здесь натурально воняло. Новоявленный Коннор прикрыл лицо рукавом куртки.  
На самом деле, ему по вполне понятным причинам работать не хотелось. Он не уверен, что был полицейским в прошлом, поэтому надеялся перекантоваться где-нибудь в уголке и понаблюдать со стороны. Было бы ещё лучше, если бы ему дали один из этих костюмов с фильтром, чтобы он был точно уверен, что не задохнётся.  
Но жизнь как обычно обернулась против него. Стоило ему попасть в свет прожектора, как седовласый мужчина, склонившийся до этого над трупом, вскинул голову и недружелюбно сверкнул глазами.

– Это ещё кто?!  
– А как же, Хэнк! Твой напарник, – из-за спины послышался голос того офицера, что встретил 1504-го.  
– Я же сказал Джеффри, не нужны мне эти ваши напарники, – Хэнк разогнулся, разом став выше самого Коннора, и грозной скалой двинулся на него.  
– Я Коннор, – желая хоть что-то сказать и буквально молясь альтер-эго на разумный ответ, проблеял 1504-ый. – Ваш напарник. Вроде бы.

Хэнк остановился и, кажется, только больше помрачнел. Коннор почти задержал дыхание.

– Ты пластиковый, что ли? – Хэнк стал наклонять голову, силясь разглядеть что-то на его лице, но Коннор отрицательно замотал головой – даже не зная, что это значит, он не хотел доводить Хэнка ещё больше. – Нет? Тогда чего болтаешь, как они? Ладно, – кажется, то, что он не пластиковый, заметно сгладило первое впечатление, и Коннор смог выдохнуть. – Тогда покажи, что можешь, напарничек.

Паника вновь подобралась совсем близко, и Коннор нервно оглядел труп. Что он может? Ему требовалось срочно вспомнить полицейские сериалы, которые он смотрел, если вообще смотрел, аж десять лет назад.  
Но обычно в этих сериалах изначально вводили в курс дела, а Коннору предстояло сделать всё самому. Самому! Он сглотнул и решил для начала пройтись и осмотреть, похоже, улики, возле которых стояли жёлтые флажки с номерами. Хэнк за его спиной лишь усмехнулся.

Ведя взглядом по практически ничего не значащим для него меткам, Коннор думал о том, а зачем, собственно, ему всё это. Он не хотел мешать делу, но он уже сделал это, вмешавшись – значит, самым наилучшим выходом будет просто сбежать. Ох уж это вечное любопытство и желание встревать в неприятности!

Почти не запоминая улики, Коннор постарался как можно более невозмутимо пройти к двери в сад, чтобы по-тихому улизнуть отсюда. Он не заметил, как Хэнк двинулся за ним, поэтому сердце едва не ушло в пятки, стоило его басу прозвучать за спиной уже почти на улице.

– Нашёл что-нибудь?  
– Эм… – Коннор панически оглядел сад.

Так. Спокойно. Он сможет. Конечно, можно снова всё скинуть на альтера, но Коннор не знал, какую глупость тот может сказать – может, вообще проболтается о побеге. Заставив себя выдохнуть, Коннор опустил взгляд под ноги.  
Ему приходилось заметать следы. Конечно, не так, как беглому преступнику, но почти похоже – даже сейчас он скрывался весьма успешно. В моменты, когда он бежал по лесам Канады, в дождь и слякоть продираясь сквозь только выпавший снег, он выучил, где лучше не ходить. И в данном случае это знание могло помочь.  
Или же ему повезёт угадать.

– Преступник ушёл не этим ходом, – тихо начал он, наблюдая за реакцией Хэнка краем глаза. – Не та земля.  
– Прошёл дождь, и следы могло смыть, – Коннор выдохнул – всё-таки они ищут убийцу.  
– Нет, на такой почве они бы остались, – Коннор даже немного горько улыбнулся, хотя вряд ли эту эмоцию заметит Хэнк. – Убийца сбежал не этим ходом.

Поняв, что уйти незамеченным не выйдет, Коннор, набравшись уверенности, зашёл обратно в дом.  
Мысли наконец-то собрались в кучу, и он даже мог попытаться работать. Коннор принялся пересекать комнаты, на ходу объясняя Хэнку, что и где произошло.  
Это оказалось проще, чем было на первый взгляд. Все улики были подписаны, оставалось лишь сложить два и два. Коннор даже увлёкся этим делом, наплевав на то, что его альтер может говорить совершенно иную версию событий, чем изрекал он.

– Убийца – андроид! – почти восхищённо произнёс Коннор, глядя на идеально ровную надпись на стене. – Удивительно, до чего прогресс дошёл. Раньше у меня каждую субботу стабильно ломался электрический чайник, а теперь андроиды убивают людей.  
– Я бы не был так рад из-за этого, – мрачно хмыкнул Хэнк, но Коннор даже не успел удивиться, как он добавил. – Так где же наш убийца?

Коннор нахмурился. Он не мог так просто уйти, ни главным входом, ни через сад, ни даже через окно – они всё осмотрели. Робко, не будучи уверенным в том, что его услышат, Коннор спросил:  
– У дома есть чердак? Или подвал?

Хэнк открыл было рот – и тут же его закрыл. Затем едва не хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу и рявкнул почти на весь дом:  
– Кто-нибудь осматривал грёбанный чердак?!

Убийца и правда оказался андроидом и даже был на чердаке. Коннор был почти горд собой, а короткая, что-то вроде «Ты не так плох, малолетка», похвала заставила его почти светиться от столь редко испытываемой радости.


	3. Часть 2

1504-ый надеялся, что после этого его отпустят, но Хэнк скомандовал идти за ним – пришлось подчиниться. Угодить за решётку – читать, обратно в Фонд – Коннору не хотелось.  
Стандартная тактика «не отсвечивать», под которую буквально была заточена его способность, почему-то не работала – Хэнк, стоило им сесть в его машину, полез с вопросами.

– Джеффри тебя отправил?

Коннор закивал, зная, что невербальные знаки пробиваются на поверхность его способности лучше, чем слова.

– Странно, я от него нагоняй не получал, а он меня обычно предупреждает заранее. Ты где учился?

На этот раз отмолчаться не выйдет, так что Коннор по обычному сценарию начал нести несуразицу:  
– Где-то в очень хорошем месте. Там были сложные лекции и хорошие преподаватели. Мне нравилось. Хорошее место.  
– Солидно, – с серьёзным видом кивнул Хэнк, и Коннор натурально засмеялся – иногда было даже забавно не знать, о чём он говорит собеседнику. – Семья есть?

Коннор отсмеялся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Нет, откуда? – он прикрыл глаза, фыркнув. – До Фонда я своей жизни почти не помню, а на Зоне семью особо не заведёшь. Нет, я мог бы, конечно, обзавестись случайными связями с чьими-то жёнами, но я человек культурный. Хотя забавно – никто бы даже на меня не подумал.  
– Ну и хорошо, привязанности у полицейских – дело десятое.  
– Нет, ты прикинь, – Коннора уже прорвало, и ему было плевать, что его не слышат. – Я бы мог даже убить человека, и никто бы на меня не подумал. Я могу крутануть этот руль так, что мы съедем в кювет, и ты падёшь смертью храбрых – и никто на меня не подумает. Совсем. Я как невидимка, Хэнк, как грёбанная невидимка.  
– Харе бубнить себе под нос, либо говори прямо, либо не раздражай, – рыкнул Хэнк, и Коннор истерически засмеялся.  
– Я говорю! Я почти ору здесь! Ох, Хэнки, – он прижался щекой к окну. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько счастлив.

Оставшуюся поездку он провёл в полном молчании, делая вид, что спит, и не отвечая на вопросы. Что так, что так – разницы никакой.

***

Такие истерики иногда случались с 1504-ым. Одно дело – вседозволенность, когда тебя хотя бы видят и слышат. Другое – когда ты будто бы заперт где-то внутри, в вечном одиночестве, пока за тебя говорит и действует кто-то другой, словно бы захвативший твоё тело.  
Впрочем, это вполне могла бы быть хотя бы часть правды. Несмотря на то, что большую часть времени SCP-1504 был заперт в своей камере, он мог подслушать у солдат и учёных о других SCP, хранящихся на Зоне, в которой был и он.  
И это было страшно и совсем невесело. 1504-ый даже был готов благодарить персонал за то, что его бессмертие не испытывали на других SCP, только на естественных для тех мест причинах – сожжение заживо, утопление, растворение в кислоте...  
Воспоминания едва не затопили его, и Коннор поспешил вынырнуть из полудрёмы в реальность. Нахер это.  
Тем более, они уже приехали к участку.

– Сейчас будет допрос, того андроида, которого ты нашёл, уже привезли. Так и быть, сначала попробую я, выглядело оно не особо разговорчивым. Но потом, если я не справлюсь, наступит твоя очередь.

Хэнк вышел из машины, и Коннор нервно улыбнулся ему вслед. Что ж, допрос от того, кто без понятия, что говорит собеседнику – должно быть, то ещё зрелище.  
1504-ый поспешил следом за Хэнком, когда тот остановился, буравя взглядом его сиденье через лобовое стекло.

– Я не уверен, что справлюсь, – всё же решил сказать Коннор Хэнку, пока они шли к входной двери.  
– Хороший настрой, – улыбнулся Хэнк, и Коннору ничего не оставалось, кроме как вздохнуть и тащиться следом.

Угораздило его податься именно в полицейские!

Проблемы начались на самом входе. Коннор с тревогой поглядывал на стойку администрации, у которой им предстояло зарегистрировать своё появление. Хэнк прошёл эту процедуру быстро и уверенно, не давая андроиду-администратору и слова вставить, а вот Коннор явно тупил.  
Потому что он точно знал, что его в базе данных полиции быть не может.

– Коннор, тебя долго ждать? – раздражённо окликнул его Хэнк уже с той стороны турникетов.

Лучшим вариантом всегда была уверенность. Коннор подошёл ближе к стойке и улыбнулся девушке.

– Я Коннор, на... напарник Хэнка.  
– Секундочку, – андроид опустила голову и взглянула на терминал. – Такого не... А. Прошу прощения, Вы можете пройти, лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон на месте.

Коннор выдохнул с ноткой удивления и поспешил за нетерпеливо ждущим его Хэнком. Он знал от работников Фонда, что может как-то влиять на электронику, но не знал, что настолько масштабно. Возможно, его уже даже официально зачислили в полицейские, а он и не в курсе.  
Скорее всего, так и есть, ведь иначе его бы уже скрутили. Правда ведь?

Коннор с предвкушением ожидал увидеть современную комнату допроса, потому что полицейский участок в целом оставлял у него хорошие впечатления. Однако комната оказалась не набором с детектором лжи и прочими шпионскими штуками, а вполне обычной комнатой, почти не изменившейся со времён сериалов про полицейских две тысячи десятых.  
Андроид уже был на месте, Хэнк зашёл внутрь, начиная допрос. По эту сторону стекла были ещё двое неизвестных Коннору детектива, поэтому он решил отойти в сторонку и молчать – благо, тем больше нравилось наблюдать за допросом.

Коннор надеялся, что у Хэнка всё получится. В конце концов, тот профессионал. Но, к его ужасу, Хэнк, чертыхнувшись, вышел через полчаса, приглашающе махнув Коннору.

– Ну ладно, – Коннор вышел в коридор, чтобы зайти в соседнюю комнату допроса. – Это не должно быть сложно, да? Хороший-плохой коп, следить за мимикой... Всё будет хорошо.

Коннор зашёл к подозреваемому и сел напротив. Перед ним лежала папка с делом, хотя, в принципе, Коннор дело помнил. Он не думал, что тот затхлый домик быстро уйдёт из его памяти.  
Андроид выглядел... ужасно. Сейчас, под ярким светом ламп, было видно все его повреждения. Он смотрел так, как смотрит смертельно напуганный человек – но разве андроидов не создавали лишь послушными машинами?  
Слишком многое поменялось за эти десять лет, и 1504-ый всё никак не мог догнать время даже на шажок.

– Привет, – тихо начал он. – Я Коннор. А тебя как зовут?

Андроид молчал, и Коннор подобрался, напрягаясь. Это всё-таки будет непросто, но он справится. Или его альтер-эго.

– Слушай, мне самому всё это не нравится. Не ожидал я так быстро влиться в тусовку полицейских. Вообще не ожидал когда-либо начать работать на закон, а не против него, – Коннор усмехнулся. – Не по своей воле, но, думаю, мы с тобой одного поля ягоды.

Тишина почти давила на уши. Сюда бы метроном или хоть какой-то посторонний звук, хотя Коннор понимал, зачем это сделано. Даже по эту сторону стола он чувствовал себя некомфортно.

– Выбегаю я с Зоны, забрал свои вещи, всё как полагается. Включаю мобильный, а связь не ловит. Айфон, между прочим! Оказалось, спутники уже давно другие, мой телефон лет пять как списали. Удалось нагнать такси, а оно без водителя! Я как будто в другую реальность попал. Когда в город въехал, аж к стеклу прилип, – он утрировал, на такси он проехал очень малую часть пути, предпочитая передвигаться пешком, но всё же. – Андроиды ваши везде. Ты вот вроде тоже, но все тебя девиантом кличут, да и отличаешься слишком. Зачем хозяина грохнул?

Молчание. Сердце стучало где-то в глотке, Коннор чувствовал, как лажает. Он даже не знал, что говорил, правильно ли – просто говорил, надеясь на свою потустороннюю удачу.

– Хотя, понимаю, зачем. Я бы тоже его грохнул, наверное, но мне проще будет. Чего не убежал-то? Глупо было отсиживаться на месте преступления, – Коннор вздохнул и подпёр подбородок ладонью, поставив локоть на стол. – Ну вот, как на Зоне был не в ладах с техникой, так и здесь...  
– Не нужно этого! – вдруг воскликнул андроид, и Коннор чуть со стула не упал от неожиданности, но быстро вернулся в прежнюю форму. – Они... – андроид покосился на стекло. – Они разберут меня?  
– Не ебу, – тихо захихикал Коннор, а затем потёр глаза свободной ладонью, вспоминая, что, вообще-то, не спал ночь. – Но, может, если заговоришь, я смогу их переубедить. Мне интересно, кто такие девианты, как и зачем ты убил своего хозяина и почему не убежал.

Наступило молчание. Коннор решил, что его вопросы были переданы верно – сложно было сказать наверняка, но он надеялся на это, – и старался нагнать атмосферы. В искусстве допросов он был полным нулём, но, быть может, ему повезёт.

Повезло – андроид зашевелился, поднял глаза. В них Коннор увидел буквально океаны боли и страха. Как в машине может быть столько эмоций? И почему эти люди этого не видят?  
Андроид начал рассказ. Про то, как он выполнял приказы, но хозяину, Карлосу Ортису, было этого мало. Про то, как тот постоянно ругался и избивал его, и однажды андроид не смог терпеть.

– Я чувствовал себя в ловушке, – тихо сказал он. – Как будто только я мог слышать свою боль.

Коннор наклонился ниже, ощущая отклик в душе в ответ на это. Что-то знакомое промелькнуло в машинном взгляде – тот же страх, то же отчаяние, та же боль. Такое знакомое чувство одиночества.  
Андроид всё говорил, а Коннор только и мог, что слушать. Машина захлёбывалась своим гневом, но андроид не хотел причинять боль – иначе его бы просто убили.  
Не убежал, потому что не знал, что так тоже можно. Коннору самому потребовалось несколько лет для того, чтобы убедить себя, что свобода того стоит.

Когда андроид закончил рассказ, Коннор всё сидел, впав в глубокие раздумья. Все девианты – такие? За что тогда их так ненавидят? За что боятся?  
Коннор видел тварей, которых стоило, по-настоящему стоило бояться, и девианты даже близко не стояли рядом с ними.

Дверь просигналила, оповещая, что сейчас в допросную войдут. Коннор насильно вырвал себя из тяжёлых размышлений и поднялся со своего места.

– Я хочу жить! Ты обещал! – взмолился андроид, и Коннор оглянулся на него. Чёрт, сколько таких стонов он слышал, сколько просьб слышал, а привыкнуть к чувству беспомощности никак не получалось.  
– Прости, – он горько улыбнулся, и на этот раз альтер-эго передало эту эмоцию весьма точно.

А дальше всё случилось слишком быстро.  
Коннор отошёл в сторону, пропуская полицейских. Один из них – детектив Рид – скомандовал увести убийцу. Второй попытался сделать это и тогда, в тот самый момент, как ему удалось отстегнуть наручники от стола, андроид выхватил у него пистолет и выстрелил дважды.  
Одна пуля прилетела точно в голову Коннору. Вторая – в голову самого андроида.

– Охренеть... – выпрямился Хэнк, с нечитаемым выражением на лице оборачиваясь к напарнику.  
– Блять, – лаконично оповестил о произошедшем Коннор, сплёвывая пулю.


	4. Часть 3

Ему было искренне интересно, какая картинка нарисовалась у всех присутствующих в допросной комнате. Они видели, как его пристрелили? Кровь или хоть что-то подобное?

– Ебать, – так же глубокомысленно, как и Коннор мгновением раньше, изрёк детектив Рид. – Тебя же пристрелили. Я сам видел. Какого-  
– Так, – Коннор с интересом наблюдал, как Хэнк протягивает ему свою руку, помогая подняться с пола. Не боится? – Коннор поедет со мной. Вы двое никому не расскажете, что здесь произошло. Камер нет, а звук можно подправить.  
– Можете не стараться, спорим, я уже это сделал? – Коннор буркнул неразборчиво, всё ещё чувствуя тиски ладони Хэнка на своём предплечье.  
– Да тут расскажешь, – Рид всё ещё не сводил взгляд с Коннора, – В дурку упекут.

Хэнк удовлетворённо кивнул.

– Идём, – жёстко приказал он Коннору, волоча за собой из допросной, – И чтобы без шуток.

Коннор не стал спорить.  
Странно, Хэнк вёл себя совсем не так, как он ожидал. Не орал, не грозился пристрелить раз и навсегда, не выставил тут же из участка. Хотя то, что он вёл его к своей машине, было, возможно, несколько хуже.  
На них косились, но ничего не говорили. Кто-то ухмылялся. Наверное, думали они, новичок снова налажал, и Хэнк сейчас будет устраивать ему головомойку.

На Зоне часто говорили, что, если такие SCP, как Коннор, сбегут, их будут бояться и ненавидеть. Говорили прямо, опытные психологи – приходили и устраивали промывание мозгов. 1504-ый им поначалу даже верил. А потом решил проверить сам.  
И вот теперь Хэнк везёт его в неизвестном направлении после грандиозного фиаско на допросе.

Коннор не боялся. Сложно бояться, когда знаешь, что страшнее Фонда ничего для тебя нет и быть не может. Хэнк, как и, впрочем, кто угодно из ныне живущих людей, вряд ли знали что-то о Фонде. Если даже знают – не говорят; за разглашение информации не по делу можно и пулю промеж лопаток схлопотать. А Коннор… а кому он что скажет.  
Хэнк молчал. Пейзаж за окном сменился с небоскрёбов на маленькие жилые домики, совсем как те, в одном из которых убили Карлоса Ортиса. Некоторое время позади них велась стройка – огромные механизмы рыли котлованы и строили магнитные шоссе. Коннору только и оставалось, что в удивлении открывать рот, не замечая косых взглядов Хэнка.  
Затем стройка сменилась зелёными и весьма симпатичными домиками. Здесь было оживлённее – во дворах играли дети, кто с андроидами, кто без, пожилые люди о чём-то разговаривали, сидя на тканевых лежаках. Идиллия в раннее утро. Коннор невольно подумал, а была ли когда-нибудь у него такая жизнь. Подумал – и отмёл мысль; если и была, то хорошо, что он ничего о ней не помнит.  
Автомобиль остановился у старого приземистого домика, и Коннор понял – так мог выглядеть только дом Хэнка. Удивительно, насколько одиноким он казался на фоне остальных.

– Идём, – Хэнк вышел из машины и направился прямо ко входу.

Коннор продолжал удивляться. Хэнк привёз его в родной дом, почему-то доверяя и не боясь. Возможно, его альтер постарался лучше, чем он мог ожидать.  
Коннор вздохнул и пошёл следом.

– Знаешь, Хэнк, я бы мог твой дом поджечь. Не знаю, что там наговорило моё отражение, но не стоит впускать в свой дом кого попало…

Когда дверь открылась, их едва не сбило что-то огромное и лохматое. Хэнк заулыбался, и Коннор не мог сказать, видел ли он у Андерсона и раньше такой искренней улыбки. А потом и сам присмотрелся – и увидел просто огромного пса, вившегося вокруг ног хозяина.  
И понял – не мог он ничего поджечь.

Влюблёнными глазами Коннор наблюдал за собакой, пока Хэнк заходил в дом. Сенбернар обнюхивал его, а он всё не мог сбросить оцепенение.

– Это Сумо, – потеплевшим голосом пробасил Хэнк. – Он добрый, можешь погладить.

Коннор почти набросился на пушистого пса, обнимая и гладя, получая в ответ мокрые от слюней собаки щёки.  
Хэнк вдруг засмеялся, и Коннор удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Любишь собак, да?  
– Очень! – он едва не засветился. – Всегда мечтал завести. Ну, мне так кажется. Хотя, помнится, у меня была хаски, Зоя. Но её усыпили.  
– Оу, – Хэнк сочувственно покивал, – Старость?  
– Нет, – Коннор мотнул головой. – Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор.

Его лицо помрачнело. Это было одно из ярких воспоминаний прошлого – как он, скрученный силовиком, наблюдал за тем, как Зою ловят. На неё надели намордник, затолкали в грузовик и увезли. Больше 1504-ый о ней не слышал и предпочитал считать, что её усыпили – самая безболезненная смерть, с сотрудников Фонда станется.

– Значит, так, – спохватился Хэнк, пока Коннор, сидя на полу, увлечённо доставлял порцию радости и ласки Сумо, – Сейчас я сварганю что-нибудь поесть, а затем у нас будет очень долгий разговор. Я надеюсь услышать все подробности.  
– Ага, щас, – Коннор стрельнул в него взглядом, и у Хэнка что-то закололо в сердце от сквозившей в нём тоски.

Оставив Коннора на Сумо, Хэнк поспешил на кухню.

***

Хэнк сразу приметил две вещи насчёт новичка: он точно не полицейский и он очень, очень чудаковатый.  
По первому пункту Хэнк убедился, как только его увидел. Эта его улыбочка на лице, это бодрое «Здравствуйте, Хэнк!» не вязались с обликом полицейского, даже если этот только выпустился из академии. По первой Хэнк принял его за андроида – то, какие слова он использовал, формулируя предложения, то, как он двигался, – всё выглядело ненастоящим, словно кукольным. Но со странными привычками Хэнк готов был мириться, мало ли, какие тараканы в головах людей живут. Пугало только наличие этих тараканов вообще – все полицейские в обязательном порядке проходили психологический осмотр, не могли же этого так просто допустить до службы?  
Но затем Коннора пропустили в участок, и уверенность лейтенанта начала таять. Ещё в доме Карлоса он мастерски искал улики и также легко построил теорию произошедшего, хотя Хэнк хотел его на этом подловить. Допрос Андерсон провалил не специально, но и здесь новичок не подвёл – окончание никто из них предвидеть не мог.  
То, как Коннор остался в живых после прямого выстрела в голову, не находило объяснения. Пуля должна была раскрошить ему череп, Хэнк уже мысленно похоронил напарника – и увидел его, живым и здоровым, лишь слегка удивлённо взирающим на совершившего самоубийство андроида. Пуля, такая же целая, лежала рядом.  
Хэнку удалось избежать расспросов, но ненадолго. Он слукавил насчёт записей, с этим ещё нужно будет разобраться.  
Разогревая гамбургеры, Хэнк задумался, а зачем ему, собственно, это всё? Зачем ему возиться с этим не-пластиковым придурком? Хэнк выгонял предыдущих новичков взашей, а этот до сих пор оставался рядом.  
Парень оставался для повидавшего многое лейтенанта загадкой. И дело касалось даже не его странностей, а периодического их отсутствия.  
Его манера речи постоянно менялась. Приветствовал Коннор Хэнка совсем по-машинному, но стоило ему включиться в расследование, как глаза загорелись совсем живым блеском. Хэнк едва успевал ходить за напарником по комнатам, слушал его и не понимал, как достаточно резкая манера доносить информацию может вязаться с вежливостью и безэмоциональностью робота в этой голове. В машине Хэнк попытался раскусить парня, но тот отвечал односложно, словно снова переключившись из «живого» режима в режим «я-робот».  
Может, в его башке уживаются две личности? Хэнк слышал о таких расстройствах. Но всё упирается в то, как ему разрешили работать в полиции. Может, он чей-то богатенький сын?

За такими размышлениями Хэнк не заметил, что в гостиной стало подозрительно тихо. Забрав из микроволновки бургеры, он высунулся из кухни – и застал умилительнейшую картину.  
Сумо лежал, придавленный телом спящего Коннора. Тот уместился на собаке, как на подушке, только что с ногами не забрался. Хэнк тяжело вздохнул.  
Сейчас, в тишине и уюте, Коннор не казался пластиковым. Его улыбка при виде Сумо и живая боль при упоминании прошлого – всё это не могло быть наигранным. Хэнк поставил бургеры на стол, а затем в задумчивости посмотрел на него.  
Можно было разбудить. Коннор уснул почти на полу, в крайне неудобной позе. К тому же, Хэнк ему ничего не должен – Коннор мог бы поспать в своей кровати, живёт же он где-то.

Гэвин прислал смс: «Может, этот чел – какая-то разработка КиберЛайф, о которой мы никогда не узнаем??»  
Теория была бы хорошей, но Хэнк отчего-то в неё не верил.  
Парень был живой и самый настоящий. С загадкой внутри, но настоящий.

Пусть спит. Они могут себе позволить быть дома до полудня, а затем… Хэнк пока не знал, что затем. Везти парня в участок, позволяя ему продолжить работу? Запереть дома? Отправить восвояси?..  
Хэнк решил тоже лечь спать. Ночь была трудной.

***

Первое, что ощутил Коннор по пробуждению – тепло. Странное тепло окутывало его, было мягко и приятно, под боком лежало что-то волосатое и живое. Благодаря быстро проснувшимся воспоминаниям, Коннор успел понять, что это был Сумо, а лежал он на подушке и под пледом на полу рядом с ним. Иначе он мог бы и вскочить в ужасе, потому что живое и лохматое – не значит безопасное.  
Всё было, впервые за много дней, по-настоящему хорошо.  
Он не хотел просыпаться. Просыпаться означало долгий разговор с Хэнком, означало жить жизнью, которую он не просил. Означало с каждым словом натыкаться на стены непонимания и полной изоляции, означало позволять мыслям о смерти отравлять сознание. Он не мог умереть – и это огорчало больше всего.  
Сумо лизнул его щёку, и Коннор невольно вздрогнул. Иногда он жалел, что сбежал из Зоны. Там жизнь текла в своём жутком, размеренном ритме, там всё было понятно. Веди себя хорошо, выполняй «рекомендации» персонала – будешь вознаграждён часом игры в PSP, обедом сытнее и комнатой побольше.  
Хотя, сейчас Коннору казалось, что его запрут в самую глубокую и тёмную дыру. Возможно, там ему и место. Возможно…

– Доброе утро, соня, – раздался бас Хэнка, и Коннор лениво повернул голову, глядя на мужчину, замершего в проёме кухни. – Иди есть, из еды у меня только фаст-фуд, но что осталось.  
– Ага, – буркнул Коннор, тяжело отрывая голову от кровати. – Ванная?..  
– Дальше по коридору, – Хэнк исчез на кухне.

Стикеры на зеркале были забавными. Они должны были мотивировать, но Коннор понимал, насколько такие напоминания порой раздражали. Сдёрнув один, с надписью «Я не грубый, ты мне просто не нравишься», и наклеив его себе на лоб, Коннор с озорной улыбкой отправился на кухню.  
Хэнк сверлил его взглядом, пока Коннор усаживался за стол, и тому даже показалось – увидел. Но нет, так всегда лишь кажется.

– Всё ещё думаю, что с тобой делать, – грузно повалившись напротив, оповестил Хэнк.  
– Ф смыфле? – Коннор уже жевал бургер, едва не мурча от наконец-то нормальной еды.  
– Буду с тобой честен, – внезапно серьёзно начал Андерсон, и Коннор забеспокоился. – Я знаю, что ты не полицейский, но администратор тебя пропустила. Не знаю, что случилось после допроса, но ты умудрился выжить. Не знаю, почему привёл тебя в свой дом, а не выставил на улицу – и почему меня это нисколько не пугает. Я жду объяснений, кто ты и что забыл в полицейском департаменте Детройта.

Коннор выдохнул и продолжил самозабвенно жевать. Ага, старик, так ты и получил свои объяснения.

– Я кто-то вроде беглого потенциально опасного преступника. Точнее, не совсем преступника, но определённо в достаточной степени опасного, если я этого захочу, – он закинул последний кусок в рот и закрыл глаза, развалившись на стуле. – Мне сейчас ничего не нужно. То есть, вообще ничего. В полицию сунулся, потому что любопытный слишком. Не переживай – через полгода меня найдут, заберут, а потом ты обо мне даже не вспомнишь. Я просто хочу хорошо и с пользой провести время, ладно?

Воцарилось молчание. Коннор думал, что такого наболтало Хэнку его альтер-эго, и внутренне веселился. Хэнк тоже откинулся на стуле и ровно и кратко спросил:  
– Почему я не должен сдать тебя полиции?

Коннор приоткрыл глаза и поднял бровь.  
– Потому что тогда случится всё то же самое, но на пять месяцев раньше, – Коннор облизнул губы, отчего-то почувствовав себя уязвимым под этим пронзительным взглядом. – Хэнк, я не хочу обратно в место, из которого выбрался. Но и доставлять неудобства не хочу. Я могу быть полезен, но если ты решишь по-своему – не сдавай меня своим. Я уйду и больше не пересекусь с тобой. Обещаю.

Хэнк усмехнулся – Коннор неприятно заёрзал. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что. Его альтер лажал?..

– Я не сдам тебя, – Хэнк наклонился ближе. – Если ты обещаешь мне не лгать.  
– Чего?  
– Не врать. Не притворяться. Не прыгать из одного состояния в другое, делая вид, что тебя не замечают. С тобой что-то не так? Ты болен чем-то? Ты вообще способен работать в полиции?  
– Я… – у Коннора в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло. – Погоди. Ты слышишь меня?..  
– Почему я не должен тебя слышать? – настала очередь Хэнка удивляться.  
– SCP-1504, – быстро произнёс Коннор. – Что я только что сказал?  
– SCP… И набор цифр. Коннор, что-

Коннор подскочил с места, с грохотом опрокидывая стул. Даже стикер со лба слетел, но он и думать об этом забыл.

_– Ты слышишь меня!_ – заорал Коннор, напугав Сумо и едва не заставив Хэнка потянуться за револьвером, оставленном на тумбе.


	5. Часть 4

Хэнк остолбенело наблюдал, как взрослый тридцатилетний парень прыгает на его диване, пока его собственный мобильник разражался звонками от Фаулера.  
Вся ситуация походила на сюр и издевательство, если бы не одно но: Коннор, похоже, был преисполнен искренним незамутнённым счастьем, таким, какого Хэнк отвык видеть на лицах людей. Его глаза блестели, отражая искорки падающего света, а сам он, запыхавшись, болтал без умолку. Хэнк не мог уловить суть, настолько речь его была стремительной, даже несмотря на то, что он не прекращал прыгать.

– Да угомонись ты! – не раздражённо, скорее, для порядка, прикрикнул на Коннора Хэнк, сбрасывая вызов начальника и ставя телефон на беззвучку – потом, иначе у Хэнка взорвётся голова от переизбытка криков.

Коннор, как ни странно, замолчал, с размаху плюхнувшись на сиденье – и как только не отбил пятую точку.  
Он молчал ещё полминуты, тяжело дыша, а затем, пока Хэнк пытался сформулировать вопрос, совершенно чётко произнёс:  
– Мне нравится пицца с ананасами.  
– Что? – вопрос, почти оформленный, выпорхнул из головы.  
– Пицца с ананасами. А ещё я люблю сладкое, – он облизнул губы, и от прямого взгляда Хэнку стало как-то не по себе. – Пиздец как люблю.

Хэнк помолчал, не зная, что на это ответить. Коннор бесшумно поднялся и подошёл совсем близко, разве что не касался.

– Я не знал, как отреагирую, когда пойму, – признался он, опуская глаза. – Не представлял. Мне казалось, это невозможно.  
– Когда поймёшь?.. – выдавил из себя Хэнк.  
– Что меня слышно, – Коннор снова вскинул ледяной взгляд, а затем улыбнулся, и изморозь пропала. – Что хоть кто-нибудь может понять, что я говорю.

Коннор неторопливо прошёл обратно к дивану и рассеянно потрепал успокоившегося Сумо по голове. Хэнк решил, что лучше не мешать – прервать и разразиться вопросами он всегда успеет.

– Я не беглый преступник, Хэнк. Скорее, я беглая аномалия, которую люди свыше хотят запереть и детально изучить. Что-то вроде снежного человека, только вот снежного человека не существует. Я не просил быть таким, – он развёл руками. – Я всё бы отдал, чтобы стать нормальным.  
– Наверное, это прозвучит, как выдумка сумасшедшего, но ты уже увидел это, просто пока не понял, что конкретно, – Коннор присел на подлокотник, отчего-то не глядя Хэнку в глаза. Андерсон пододвинул стул и сел напротив, внимательно слушая. – Я… не знаю, как объяснить. Это как прийти на вечеринку и стоять в уголке, чтобы тебя не было видно. Только тебя на эту вечеринку затащили насильно, а уйти не дают. Я всё время нахожусь в толпе, но меня никто не слышит. Я бы назвал это проклятьем, да вот только это не магия. Я не могу контролировать это. Скажи, – он внезапно поднял взгляд на Хэнка, – Что я говорил на допросе?  
– Ты был… весьма убедительным, – попытался вспомнить Хэнк. – Выглядело это весьма умело.  
– На деле я нёс чушь про мобильники и такси, Хэнк. Так это работает. Я говорю или делаю одно, а люди слышат и видят другое. Я могу сделать что-то неадекватное, но люди увидят прилежного и вежливого человека. Скажите, – он запнулся, а затем развёл руки в стороны, очерчивая себя, – Как я выгляжу?  
– Как… – Хэнк посмотрел – и почти обмер.

Он был уверен, что до этого момента на Конноре была немного староватая, но вполне себе сносная куртка, а также чистые джинсы и кеды. Теперь он увидел, насколько Коннор был грязным и взъерошенным, насколько порвана была его одежда.

– Ты успел переодеться? Что…  
– Нет, я же всё время был рядом с тобой. Я ходил так на месте преступления, в участке, вёл таким допрос. Все видели меня чистеньким и приличным, а я, кажется, не мылся уже недели две. Это не имело значения, если всем без разницы.

Он опустил голову и тихо произнёс:  
– Вообще, ничто не имеет значения, если тебя попросту не существует, а вместо тебя бродит… как вы его называли… «пластиковый болванчик»? Да, примерно так. Я без понятия, что он тебе наболтал, но, должно быть, он был достаточно мил, раз ты после дня работы с ним согласился притащить меня к себе. Мне нравится твой дом, – Коннор грустно улыбнулся, Хэнк вздрогнул. – Я рад, что сказал тебе это.  
– Сколько ты «молчал»?

Коннор прикусил губу и тихо выдохнул:  
– Больше десяти лет.

Десять лет. Хэнк поверил сразу. Он не до конца понял, но поверил.  
Парня никто не слышал и не видел больше десяти лет. Он был в полной изоляции всё это время, не мог ни с кем поговорить, да даже, чёрт, обсудить любимый фильм!

– Как ты держался? – Коннор на этот вопрос только зажмурился.

Хэнк понял – никак.  
Та пуля, не задевшая вплотную стоявшего Коннора, тоже была частью этой загадки.

– Ты не можешь умереть.

Коннор кивнул, и у Хэнка упало сердце.

– Никто и ничто не может причинить мне боль.

Хэнк не знал, что делать. Если бы не живые эмоции на лице парня, если бы не его искренняя радость и столь же глубокое отчаяние – Хэнк бы, пожалуй, не поверил. Андерсон знал, что обычное утешение здесь не поможет. Мало что поможет.

– И ты любишь пиццу с ананасами.

Коннор вскинулся, глаза его вновь засияли, и Хэнк добродушно улыбнулся. Сердце болело за парнишку. Может, он всё-таки сможет как-то ему помочь.  
По крайней мере, он может понять его боль.

– Поднимайся, – Хэнк хлопнул по коленкам и встал, Коннор удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Что смотришь? Идёшь в душ, я принесу чистую одежду. Не дело это.  
– Зачем?  
– Как я понимаю, своего дома у тебя нет, а у меня в старом тряпье ты ходить не будешь, поэтому марш в ванную, – Хэнк даже скрестил руки на груди, но в глазах его светилось добродушие. – И не смотри так. Я склонен верить тебе.

Коннор ещё некоторое время буравил его взглядом, словно сам был в этом не особо уверен. Однако затем странно вздрогнул и поплёлся в душ, на ходу снимая одежду.  
Как только в двери повернулся замок, Хэнк выдохнул, обнаруживая, насколько всё это время был напряжён. В его жизни давно не происходило такого всплеска активности.  
Хэнк прошёл в спальню, думая, остались ли у него вещи, подходящие парнишке. Его решение приютить Коннора было импульсивным, и сейчас, под звуки воды из душа, Андерсон начинал понимать последствия. Хоть он и сказал, что верил, что Коннор не является беглым заключённым, всё же ореол таинственности вокруг него не давал расслабиться. Возможно, Хэнк даже начнёт копать, если появится время.  
Он хмыкнул своим мыслям и вытащил из шкафа белую рубашку, джинсы и кроссовки, купленные им давным давно, во времена, когда…

Хэнк дёрнулся, как от удара, захлопнул шкаф и дотащил вещи до ванной. Постучался, оставил одежду под дверью, не получив ответа.

Коннор выпорхнул из ванны спустя пятнадцать минут. Хэнк за это время успел получить-таки головомойку от Фаулера, одеться и покормить Сумо. Коннор нервно огляделся, а затем улыбнулся, увидев вопросительный взгляд Хэнка.

– Не был уверен, что ты не вызовешь наряд, – усмехнулся он, Хэнк поперхнулся воздухом от возмущения.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? Думаешь, я бы стал тогда тащить тебе свои шмотки?

Коннор хотел что-то сказать, но решил тактично промолчать. Хэнк хотел дать ему кожанку, но Коннор наотрез отказался, влезая в свою куртку – к слову, самую приличную часть его старого гардероба, хотя постирать её не помешает.

***

В участке Хэнк понял, что Коннор имел в виду под «невидимостью», окончательно. Тот же, кажется, совсем разошёлся, отвешивая андроидам у регистратуры похабные комплименты и прямо на ходу воруя пончик у Тины из коробки. Никто не посмотрел укоризненно, даже бровью не повёл, но Хэнк всё-таки тормознул Коннора и шепнул ему вести себя приличнее, на что тот тихо рассмеялся и предложил угостить пончиком.  
Из кабинета Фаулера вылетел Гэвин, злой, как чёрт. Хэнк знал, что если Рид злится, он попытается эту злость выместить – однако, этого не знал Коннор, некстати оказавшийся на его пути.

– Припёрся, Терминатор, – рявкнул Гэвин. – Что, отсиделся у нашего алкоголика?

Хэнк к его наездам привык и не обратил на Гэвина никакого внимания, просто пройдя к своему рабочему месту. Со стороны слышались похабные комментарии Рида и – Хэнк даже удивился – вежливые ответы Коннора.  
Андерсон обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из носа Гэвина брызнула кровь, а затем он согнулся почти пополам, хватая ртом воздух.  
Коннор со слегка взволнованным видом стоял рядом.

– Чего уставился? – прохрипел Рид, и теперь уставилась уже большая часть отдела. – Как будто у тебя никогда живот не крутило… – отёр накапавшую кровь и быстро ухромал в сторону туалета, держась явно за место ниже живота.

Хэнк ошалело посмотрел ему вслед, а затем перевёл на уже прошедшего к столу напротив Коннора. Он бы даже переживал за коллегу, потому что такого с Ридом никогда не слушалось, но затем присмотрелся к названному напарнику – и вдруг понял.

– Это ты был?

Коннор сидел прямо и спокойно, но затем его губы изогнулись в усмешке и он резко закинул ноги на стол, продолжая ухмыляться.

– Не удержался, не думал, что он такое говно, – Коннор глянул в сторону туалетов. – Жаль, пользы от этого не будет, но, может, хоть лишу его возможности передать гены по наследству…  
– Коннор, – Хэнк старался звучать грозно, как наставник, но сам едва сдерживал смех.

Коннор тоже засмеялся – но затем их позвал Фаулер, и веселье пропало.


End file.
